


Terjaga

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Minho terbangun tengah malam, mengerjap sekali lalu bablas terjaga. Ia tidak merasa kebelet pipis atau kelaparan tapi matanya membandel tak juga mau ditutup. Jika sudah begini ia hanya akan menatap puncak kepala Taemin yang berada di dekat dadanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/gifts).



> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.  
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata (dan semoga bisa jadi salep bagi hati yang luka)

Minho terbangun tengah malam, mengerjap sekali lalu bablas terjaga. Ia tidak merasa kebelet pipis atau kelaparan tapi matanya membandel tak juga mau ditutup. Jika sudah begini ia hanya akan menatap puncak kepala Taemin yang berada di dekat dadanya.

Minho toh sebenarnya bisa menatap sesuatu yang lebih indah ketimbang pitak di kepala Taemin— bekas menyundul pinggiran kabinet dapur— misalkan vas kembang matahari di atas rak buku. Namun ia memilih tidak melihat-lihat sesuatu yang jauh, takut kalo malahan melihat yang bukan-bukan di ruangan temaram ini. Masih untung jika itu bayangan benda, lha kalau bukan? Kan malah membuat takut.

Matanya mengerjap lagi, kali ini pandangannya jatuh pada bahu polos yang naik turun di dekat lengan. Ada bekas gigitan di situ. Minho berharap sih itu cetakan giginya, bukan sisa gelut dengan anak tetangga tadi sore karena berebut giliran perosotan. 

Minho tersentak ketika ada suara gerungan kecil di dadanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taemin lalu berlanjut mengelus ketika pemuda ini tidak bersuara lagi. Si penjajah jarak privat— sekaligus area privat— ini baru tidur sekitar dua jam lalu setelah rewel minta jatah.

Bukan salah Minho jika perjalanan bisnisnya diperpanjang sehari lantaran badai. Jika bisa, ia bahkan memilih membajak lokomotif dan pulang sendirian. Namun karena membajak itu melanggar hukum, Minho hanya bisa kembali ke penginapan dan mendengarkan omelan Taemin dari pesan suara.

Untung saja hari ini cerah, jadi Minho bisa cepat pulang lalu mengeloni bocah rusuh ini malam harinya. Mungkin cuaca mendadak baik karena Taemin mengancam bakal mengeong di pagar bersama kucing tetangga yang kebelet kawin jika Minho tidak kunjung pulang. Barangkali juga Taemin sudah bersumpah akan menyantet badai jika tak kunjung reda.

Minho tersentak ketika bagian tulang selangkanya mendadak sakit. Sebagian kulitnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Taemin, dijepit gigi-gigi yang bergerak ke kiri kanan. Wah, sepertinya Minho harus cepat-cepat tidur lagi sekarang.

 

23.55

02.02.17

**Author's Note:**

> Ingin ngecheat, sejenis cape dan kebetulan ada yang mau domestic tumin dari cuitan.  
> Semoga menghibur sayangku, sini kukemuli dengan selimut kapas yang empuk dan hangat.


End file.
